Teenage Mutant Ninja plus One
by RATNMR7
Summary: What if the Turtles weren't the only Turtles around? What if they had a little sister? Here's a story about the Turtles going on adventures with their sister. Takes place in the 2003 series. (I will be editing this story as I write it.)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone. This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or most of the story lines. The only I own is my OC Terentia.**

**Warning: As the story goes on, there will be blood, so a heads-up for readers who hate that kind of stuff.**

Prologue

The nights were getting longer. Pearl white snow fluttered down to the streets of New York. The sky turned gray. Winter was on it's way.

A gray rat the size of human, strolled down the sewer tunnels carrying four slightly wore-down blankets. The blankets were for his sons. Because the weather topside was getting colder, his sons would need them. He didn't like leaving his sons at home, especially since they were all only four years olds. He never knew what they would do without him there. But he did trust them enough to at least stay at home.

He turned the corner and a few steps later, he was home. The rat walked through the doorway, and saw four, children sized turtles gathered something on the floor. They looked scared. This worried the rat.

_What have my sons done now? He thought._

One of the turtles, his skin was the color of an olive, looked up and called to the rat, "Master Splinter! Come quick!" Master Splinter dropped the blankets and ran over to the turtles. He looked down into their circle and, in the very middle, was something round and green, like the color of a leaf in summer, and it was shaking.

"It's Raph's fault!" blurted out a jade green turtle, standing up and pointing at the emerald green turtle next to him. "He found the ball and said we should play with it." The other turtles each let out a yelp and crawled further away. Splinter and his son looked down and saw something sticking out of the ball. Something pale green, like a green pearl. Another yelp was heard and Splinter felt something tugging his robe. His hiding son let out a quiet whimper. Like a fast growing plant, something else popped out. Soon enough, the entire thing crumbled away. From there the orb stood, a pale green turtle, the size of an average human baby, laid there. With a thin layer of strawberry-blonde hair, three fingers and two toes. It was a baby turtle girl.

The four other turtles were confused. They weren't frightened anymore, but they had no idea what happened. The three turtles crawled forward to the crying baby. The last one moved away from his father and joined his brothers. Splinter smiled. He knew this day would come.

One of the turtles, a leaf green color, slowly moved his hand towards the baby. The baby suddenly grabbed his finger with both hands, without even opening her eyes. This surprised him, but that moment lasted a few seconds for two reasons. One; the shock turned into happiness. And two; Splinter picked up the baby in one of the blankets he brought. Also, for the first time, she stopped crying and opened her eyes as soon as she noticed she grabbed something. Deep violet eyes stared at the young turtle, turning his heart to mush.

Splinter cradled the small baby turtle, who looked straight at into Splinter's black eyes.

"Masta Splinta, what just happened?" the emerald green turtle asked.

Splinter sighed, "I guess you all should know. When I found you as infants, you were not alone. Along with you, was a small turtle egg. That too was mutated, turning it's shell green and slowly growing in size over the years. Once I found this place, I kept the egg in, what I then thought was a safe place. I was not sure if it ever would hatch. Until now."

The four turtles became silent for a good minute.

"I was wondering why it moved around," said the olive green turtle.

"Wow," the jade green turtle said. "Now we have a little sister?" Splinter nodded.

"Wow!" All four turtles exclaimed.

"I am glad," Splinter said. "But now it is time for bed." The four turtles whined. They wanted to stay awake with their new sister. Splinter's sons reluctantly stood up and headed to their bedroom. Splinter followed them, tucked them in, said good night to them, turned off the light and left the room with the newborn.

Suddenly, the baby rested her head against her father's chest. Splinter looked down and saw that his daughter was falling asleep. If he was prepared ahead of time, he probably would have set up a crib or something. Then, he found a laundry basket filled with more blankets and sheets. It would do for now. He walked across the room, placed his sleeping baby girl inside, and walked away.

Before he turned off and headed to his room for some sleep, he turned around, and whispered, "Good night, my daughter."

***spring leaf: a leaf growing in springtime**

**Author's Notes: And that wraps up the the prologue. I know my OC's name isn't Italian. For those who don't know, Terentia is a Latin name. But Latin did originally come from Rome, which is the capitol of Italy, so it kinda counts. Plus, I like the name and I don't really know any female Italian Renanssice names, other than Mona Lisa(but that was used in the 80's series), and Andrea (but other writers have used that name in their fanfics). So yeah...Oh, if you didn't catch on, the olive green turtle was Donnie, the jade green one was Mikey, and the leaf green was Leo. You probably knew which one was Raph.**

**For though readers who have been here since the beginning, you'll see that I made a lot of edits. You see, I'm doing my editing as I write and make changes if I have to. I know it sounds lazy, but that's how I write.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'm planning on writing the whole 2003 series, along with Turtles Forever, a sequel to it, and maybe even an epilogue series. That's all for now.**

**P.S. I know this chapter was short, but future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And welcome back! Were you patient? I hope so. Here's Chapter 1, aka the first episode. Now, let's get going.**

Chapter 1 "Things Change"

11 years later...

In the sewers of New York, Master Splinter balanced a lit candle on his cane, the only light source in the Lair.

"Remember," he began, "to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this without revealing yourselves?" He then flicked his wrist, so that the cane would toss up the candle so that he can catch it. Don went first. He lunged for the candle, but Splinter moved it out of the way, causing his son to crash into the wall.

"Too noisy Donatello." Mikey jumped at Splinter, swinging his nunchuck. Splinter just got up, making Mikey fall on Don.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." In the darkness, a chain popped out from behind the rat. Unfortunately, the chain wrapped around his cane.

"Oh no," Tia whispered. With the flick of the wrist, Splinter thrusted the cane forward, sending his daughter into her brothers. Splinter just sat back down like nothing happened.

"Work on your aim Terentia." Raph made the next move. He lunged at Splinter, who ducked just in time. Raph almost fell but he caught himself and tried again. He ran towards Splinter again. Splinter just placed his cane at Raph's feet. Raph tripped over it then crashed into the heap of mutant turtles.

"Poor choice Raphael." Suddenly, Leo dropped from the ceiling, sliced the candle with his two katana, and caught the candle on one of his swords. He moved the sword closer and blew out the flame, making the Lair go dark.

Splinter turned out the breaker switch and said, "Well done Leonardo."

"Nice job guys," Tia said, giving her each of her brothers a high-three. Tia always congratulated her brothers, whether they all passed or just one passed. It made them feel better.

But Raph wasn't too happy. "Teacha's pet," he said, annoyed.

"Ninja dropout," Leo commented, tossing Raph the candle.

Mikey and Donnie reacted to this by saying, "Oooh!" Raph crushed the candle in his hand and angrily walked over to Leo. Tia knew this was going to get ugly.

The two got ready to fight each other, when Splinter interrupted them, then sighed, "My children, if you are to become true ninja, you must work harder." The five turtles all sat down to listen as Master Splinter continued, "Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become Kage, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world." While Splinter was talking, a fly was bugging Mikey. When Splinter finished, Mikey caught the fly, but Splinter noticed. Suddenly, everything started to shake.

"What is that noise?" Splinter asked. The turtles stood up.

"Whoa!" Mikey said. "Earthquake!"

"In New York?" Donnie pondered. "Possible but not likely." Before any of them knew what happening, hundreds of weird looking robots with two legs and a metal mouth filled with sharp teeth, crashed through the turtles' Lair. As the robots marched, the five ninjas pulled out their weapons.

"What are those things?" Leo asked.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey joked.

"Whatever they are," Raph said, "they picked the wrong party ta crash." With that, he kicked one of the robots into the air and it crashed into the floor, there it was stuck and struggling to get back on it's feet. The other robots charged at them. Donnie destroyed some with his Bo staff. One robot bit his staff, but Donnie whacked the robot into the ground, destroying it. Mikey had some fun destroying robots with his nunchucks.

He picked up two robots, threw them into the air and called out, "Hey, Leo! Sissy! Think fast!" Leo sliced one of robots then another. Tia caught the other robot Mikey tossed with her kyoketsu-shogei. Once it had a firm grasp, she set it into the wall. Another one jumped at her. But, she tossed the knife part at the thing, stabbing it.

Master Splinter, unfortunately, was getting surrounded by those robots. But he held his ground and destroyed as many as he could.

Leo was the first to notice and called out to his siblings, "We have to help Master Splinter! Come on!" As they made their way, they destroyed more robots. Some of them thought it was cool to chew through the Lair's support pillars. As Raph got closer to Splinter, Leo noticed the Lair collapsing...and the ceiling was going to fall on Raph!

"Look out!" said Leo, pulling his hothead of a brother out of the way. The ceiling collapsed, destroying the rest of the robots and separating the turtles from Splinter.

"Oh no!" Leo said.

"Masta Splinta!" said Raph. The five ninjas ran over to the ruins.

"Master Splinter?" Leo called. "Master Splinter! No!" Just then, Raph noticed one of the robots wasn't finished off. So he walked over to it and stomped its head with his foot.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked, looking at one of the destroyed robots.

"Whatever they were," answered Raph, who then kicked the robot Mikey was looking at, "they're junk now." Leo, Tia, and Donnie tried to find a way to get to Splinter.

"Master Splinter," Leo called, "can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Donatello," he asked, "anyway to-" Leo stopped when he heard dialing. "What are you doing?"

"Shell Cell," Donnie told him, holding a turtle shell-shaped device to his ear. "I'm calling Master Splinter. I hope." On the other side of the collapsed Lair, Splinter heard a ringing sound. From his robe, he pulled out his Shell Cell.

"Hmm," he asked himself, pushing a bunch of buttons, "which button do you press to answer this thing?" The turtles heard Splinter and were happy to hear their sensei was all right.

Leo took the Shell Cell from Donnie. "Master Splinter," he asked, "are you all right?"

"Hello?" Splinter said, unaware that the phone was answered.

"Master Splinter."

"Hello! Stupid device."

"You don't have to press anymore buttons," Leo said. "You already answered it." This time, Master Splinter was listening.

"Ah," he replied. "Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage junction near Southpoint." Donnie reached into his bag, took out a piece of paper, blew off the dust, and unfolded it. It was a map.

"If we take the south conduit," he said, "it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel."

"We'll meet you there, Sensei," Leo said, hanging up the Cell.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" Mikey asked, who didn't hear what Splinter told them. "Did he mention me?" Raph replied to this by shoving him.

** I**

As they all got ready, Mikey was saying goodbye to their home.

"Goodbye broken pipe," he lamented. "Goodbye grungy pay phone. Goodbye dented manhole cover. Goodbye home sweet home."

"Hello cruel world," Raph commented. "Come on." With that, he dragged his brother by his mask and they all set off. They walked out and saw the sewer tunnel was a wreck.

"Looks like those things have been through here," said Leo.

"These walls are seriously compromised," said Donnie. "It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in." Suddenly, they stopped.

The roof had, in fact, caved in.

"You were saying?" Raph said.

Leo sighed in disappointment, "Can't go forward. Can't go back."

"Looks like we go up," said Raph. He turned around and started up the ladder.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea," Leo said, stopping Raph from climbing any higher.

"We don't have any other way to go, Leo," Tia told her brother.

Leo sighed in frustration, "All right. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole, got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight."

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo," Raph said. "Just follow my lead." Raph continued up the ladder.

"Well, that's satisfying," Tia said sarcastically and followed her brother up. Following her was Leo, Mikey, and lastly Donnie. Once Raph got the top, he pushed off the manhole cover and jumped out. Tia followed him. Leo looked around before getting out.

"Come on, Leo move it," Mikey teased. "I don't wanna be staring at your butt any longer than I have to." Suddenly, a motorcycle came by. Leo ducked back into the sewers, while Raph and Tia hid in the shadows. Once it passed by, Raph spotted the manhole cover on the other side of the street,

"Manhole cover twelve o'clock," he said. "Follow me, sis." A few flips later, the two turtles made it to the other side unnoticed. But an armored car was heading their way. Raph and Tia hid behind a parked car nearby.

"Now what?" Raph groaned. The armored car parked in the area of the manhole. Both ninjas hid in the shadows of a nearby building. Four men with the designs purple Asian dragons, either as tattoos or on their clothing, got out and headed into that building the car open.

"Stay here, sis," said Raph. He looked under the car and saw it was on the manhole. "Great," he said, now mad. "Just great. The old turtle luck comin' true to form." He got up and kicked the car.

"Shh!" Tia hissed.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph," Leo said sarcastically, causing Tia to flinch in surprise. Usually, none of the other turtles could sneak up on their sister, unless her mind was on something.

"Yeah," Mikey teased. "I don't think they heard over in Jersey."

"Gimme a hand," said Raph. Mikey was about to say something, but Raph added, "Don't even think about it, Mikey." Leo shook his head in disappointment. "Ahh, forget you guys," said Raph, "I can push it myself." Just as he started to push the car, the men inside the building were coming back. One of them said something, but it was inaudible.

"Hide, Raph!" Leo called. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Don't just stand there!" Tia added. In a instant, Raph jumped into the car. His brothers and sister face-palmed themselves.

"Poor choice, Raphael," said Mikey. This time, the four men came out with three duffle bags full of money.

"Did ya see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?" one of the men, the Leader, said to his friends. "Sheep, man. Sheep to be fleeced by us wolves." They tossed their bags into the car. None of them noticed Raph inside, because he was holding himself on the ceiling. The Leader closed the door, pressed some buttons which locked the door, climbed back into the car, and drove off.

"Oh, man," Leo said.

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck," Mikey said.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about," Leo said. "We gonna get him out of there."

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Donnie said, using his Bo staff and a fire escape to fling himself onto the roof. Following him was Tia, Leo, then Mikey. Once on top, they looked down to where the car was heading. And they found it.

"We can cut them off at Third and First," Leo said.

"If we run like crazy," answered Donnie.

"Is where any other way to run?" Mikey asked.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tia said, running towards their destination. "Let's go save our brother!" And rest of the turtles followed their sister, jumping from building to building.

** I**

The armored car parked into an alley. They still didn't Raph was in the car.

When they all got out, the Leader told one other, who was bigger than the others, "Hey Two-Ton, watch the truck. We wouldn't want somebody to steal our stolen money." The rest of them went inside, while Two-Ton stayed out.

On top of a nearby building, the turtles stood.

"How are we going to get Raph out of there?" Leo asked. Mikey and Tia looked at each other, then both of them nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Leo," said Tia. "Mikey and I will start with phase one." They jumped down from the building they were standing on. Once they landed on the ground, they two turtles got into position. Tia looked around for something as a distraction. Then she spotted an empty can. She picked it up and tossed it. It landed with a clack. Two-Ton heard the can and turned around to see who was there. Tia hid in the shadows to not be seen. Suddenly, Two-Ton felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey," said Mikey, hiding in the shadows, "this is a no parking zone. Here's your ticket. And here's your fine." He gave Two-Ton a shift kick in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Nice work, you guys," said Leo, landing on the ground. Donnie followed Leo to the ground.

"Thanks," Tia said, coming out the shadows. "But, Mikey's the one who came up with the plan."

"Eh, it's a ninja thing," said Mikey, feeling good from the comments from his brother sister gave him.

"Now, let's get Raph out of there," Leo said. Meanwhile, their hotheaded brother inside the car was banging his fists up against the glass and yelling to get him out.

"Man," Mikey said, looking at the keyboard lock on the car, "whatever happened to good old fashioned padlocks?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Donnie said, pulling out two screwdrivers and his goggles from his bag. "This one's all mine." Raph continued his yells for freedom.

"What's that, Raphael?" Mikey teased. You're gonna have to speak up, dude. I can't hear you." This ticked off Raph so much, he punched the window. "Okay," Mikey said, "that I heard."

"I'm trying to work here," Donnie said, turning around then went back to work. Tia looked around the alleyway. Something wasn't right by it. Then she realized it. Two-Ton wasn't in the alley. Tia turned back around, only to see Mikey still teasing Raph by making gestures that he can't hear him.

"You know, if I were you Mikey," Tia said, "I'd stop while I'm ahead."

Mikey turned his head and said, "Ah, he can't do anything, sis."

"Right now, yes," said Tia. "But what do you think will happen when he's free? When he gets out, and if he beats the shell out of you, don't say I didn't warn you." Just then, Donnie finished picking the lock.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey said. "Welcome back, bro." To Mikey's surprise (but not Tia's) Raph charged out of the car and tackled Mikey.

"What a hothead," Leo said.

Tia sighed and called out to Mikey, "Hey Mike. I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so." Then, she heard something. She turned around and her eyes filled with fear. "Guys?" she said, pulling out her weapon. Donnie and Leo turned around as well. She hated it when she was right, but hated it even more when she was right twice in the same day.

"Uh, Raph?" Donnie said, pulling his Bo staff and backing up to the wall.

"We don't have time for this," Leo said, pulling one of his katana and using his free arm to guide Tia behind him while they backed up to the wall.

"And why not?" Raph asked.

It was Mikey who gave the answer. "Because we're not alone." Immediately, Raph stopped attacking his brother and they pulled out there weapons. Several men with the same dragon design, including the Leader and Two-Ton, walked over to the turtles. Each of them carried a weapon, some had a chain, others had a pipe.

"Look at the freaks!" one of them said.

"What's with the giwby costumes?" another said in a mocking tone.

"This ain't Halloween," Two-Ton said.

"You're goin down, freaks," the Leader said, twisting a staff over his head. "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearin' stupid turtles costumes." The five turtles responded to these insults by attacking the Purple Dragon. After the short fight, the Purple Dragons ran off, afraid of the turtles.

"Gimme some green!" Mikey said to Tia, who gave him a high-three.

"Well," Donnie said, "that was easier than excepted."

"I hope there's more of those guys," Raph said. "I'm just gettin' warmed up."

"Uh, well," said Mikey, turning around, "it looks like you're gonna get your wish, Raphie-boy." Behind them, standing on top of a building, were several people all dressed in black, even black masks, and the design of what looked like a red dragon footprint on their chests.

"Are those guys ninjas?" Tia asked. The group of ninjas jumped down and circled the turtles.

"Well, they're certainly ninja-sk," Mikey said, readying his nunchucks.

"Be ready for anything," Leo told them, readying his katanas.

"I am so gonna enjoy this," Raph said smiling. Then the battle begun. First, the turtles got the upper hand. But, it wasn't long before the other ninjas slowly began to win. At the peak of the battle, Raph asked Leo, Mikey, and Tia, "How many of these goons do we have ta bat before they get the hint?"

"Really?" Mikey said. "They just keep comin'."

"Time to switch to Plan B," Leo said. "Donatello?" During that last part, Donnie had been trying to hot-wire to armored car.

"Almost there Leo," he answered. Just then, he connected two wires which started the engine. "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here," Donnie said, sitting up to the steering wheel and closing the driver side door. Three out of the four turtles outside the car put away their weapons.

"Come on," Leo said to Raph. "We're going." Donnie started to drive off. Quickly Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Tia jumped into the car just in time. Unfortunately, their exit was kind of bumpy.

"Whoa! Nice driving Don. For a turtle with no license," Mikey said sarcastically.

"Hey," Donnie said. "You want pretty? Or you want effective?" Pretty soon, Donnie got the hang of it.

"I gotta tell you," Mikey said to his siblings, "this has been one mon do bizarro day. First all those metal robot things underground. And what's with those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City? Besides us? It's just not right!"

"Talk 'bout just not right? Check this out," Raph said, unzipping one of the duffle bags the Purple Dragons left behind and dumped out the contents. Hundreds of stacks of dollars fell to the floor of the truck. This got Mikey excited.

"Show me the money, baby!" Mikey cheered, holding two stacks of money in his hands.

"This isn't founders keepers, Mikey," Leo said firmly, pulling one of the stacks out of his brother's hand.

"Well, what are we gonna do with it then?" asked Tia. She was on the ground picking the money Raph spilled back into the bag.

Suddenly, Leo called out, "Stop!" So, Donnie did. Leo grabbed the duffle bags, even the one Tia had, and took the other stack of money out of Mikey's hand, sat on the passenger sit and called out to the two police officers in the police car next to them, "Take care of this money, will you guys?" He tossed the duffle bags onto the hood of the car, then Donnie drove off, all the to the drainage junction. As said, the turtles saw Splinter sitting in a meditation pose. There were destroyed robots all around him, even a giant hole in the floor.

"Master Splinter!" they yelled in happiness. They ran over and hugged their father.

"Yes," Splinter said. "I am glad to see you too my children."

"Master Splinter," Leo said, "so much has happened today."

"Yes, yes," Splinter replied. "There will be time to tell me all about it, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home." This surprised the turtles.

"Home?" Mikey asked.

"We got no home," Raph said. "Those robots trashed our pad. Remember Sensei?"

"Do not worry," their father said. "I think I have found a solution to our, current housing problem. Follow me." Master Splinter jumped down into the hole.

Tia shrugged and said, "Well, last one down hatched from a rotten egg." And she followed her sensei into the hole. Following her was Leo, then Donnie.

"Cowabung-AH!" Mikey said just as he got pushed down the hole by his brother. "Not funny, Raph!" Mikey called up the tunnel.

"Oh, yes it is," Raph chuckled, then jumped down the hole. After a quick, yet painful landing, they made it. They picked themselves up and followed Master Splinter down another tunnel, only required walking.

While Mikey caught up with Splinter, Tia asked Leo, "Do you have a guess on what Master Splinter's gonna show us?"

Leo thought about it a second, "Hmm. Well, he said this had to do with our home."

"Maybe we're moving?"

"Probably."

"If we are, then this will be the third time I've been right all day."

"Huh?"

Tia sighed, "First, Raph attacking Mike. Then, those Purple Dragons after I noticed that guard was gone."

"Well, why didn't you say anything until now?" Leo asked.

"It wasn't the right time," she said.

Leo thought about this for a moment and said, "Fair enough." Just then, they made it their destination. They arrived at a huge, strange, yet beautifully carved chamber. It was two stories high, and it was colored blue and an earthy orange.

"Whoa!" Mikey said. "This is beyond awesome!" Right away, they started to look around and found a room for each of them.

"You see, my children," Splinter said. "Change is good."

"We couldn't agree more Master Splinter," said Leo.

"Good," said Splinter. "So, let's see you kids clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy." Immediately after, the five turtles whined in disappointment.

**AN: Finally! I'm REALLY sorry i couldn't post another chapter since January. You see, I've posting my chapters at school and since January til about May, got blocked. So I had to postpone my fanfic. And with summer vacation coming really soon, I won't be able to post more chapters until school starts again. But, I did update my chapters so if you haven't re-read them, go and do that. Anyway, please review, cuz I'm not getting a lot of them. So please do that.**

**Until next time, bye and have a great summer vacation!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And we're back! Again, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. The reasons are as followed; 1) With no internet at home, I've been posting chapters at school, so when came I couldn't do much writing. 2) I've been busy with school. 3) I've also kinda procrastinating on writing. 4) During the end of Thanksgiving break, I got sick. With that out of the way, let's get reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. You already know.**

**P.S. I made updates on my two previous chapters. If you hasn't seen it, go back and read those chapters.**

Chapter 2 "A Better Mousetrap"

A few days after the turtles and Master Splinter moved, they all began to settle into their new home. On their second night, Mikey was setting up a bunch of TV sets, Master Splinter was sitting on the couch making a practice dummy, and Don was welding a pipe above the ground.

"What's the matter, Mikey?" Donnie asked as Mikey finished setting the TVs. "Can't decide what to watch?" Just then, he finished welding the pipe and lowered himself to the ground.

"I need more power, captain," Mikey said, rolling his "r" on "power". "The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential." He plugged in the cord to the connected TV sets. But, it required so much power, the power right above them went out. Mikey turned on the TVs, only to get a bright blast, causing him to turn it off.

"Turtle Cave?" Don said, not believing what his brother came up with. "That is so lame."

"What would you call are new digs?" Mikey asked. "The Shell-ter?"

Don thought about it, then answered, "How about The Sewer of Solitude?"

"Terrapin Station?"

"The School for Gifted Reptiles?"

"The Hall of NinJustice." Splinter, who had been listening, decided to end the debate.

He cleared his throat to get their attention and said, "We will call this place Home." Don and Mikey thought about it and liked it. "Now," Splinter asked, "what is keeping Leonardo, Terentia, and Raphael?"

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old Lair," Mikey answered.

"And, the way the new Sewer Slider is performing," Don said working on one of the robots that destroyed their home, "they should be back any minute now."

**_At the old Lair_**

Leo carried an old cracked canister to the Sewer Slider. "Our home, for fifteen years," Leo said with a sigh, "and this is all that's left."

"Hey, Leo," Tia said from behind Leo. He turned around to see Tia carrying a cardboard box filled with all sorts of books; textbooks, comic books, regular reading books, and on top of the pile, a smaller box filled with DVDs. "Here's the last of the stuff."

"Thanks." Leo took the box and placed with the other belongings, making sure to secure everything. He looked back to see his sister, who was looking back at the Lair. "You okay, sis?" Leo asked.

Tia sighed, "I'm just gonna miss this place, that's all." The very place she was born, was now gone.

Suddenly, she felt Leo's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tia," he said. "As long we're together as family, everything will be fine." Tia turned around and hugged her brother close.

"Thanks, Big-big Bro," she said. Leo gave a little smile. "Your welcome, Rintee."

Raph, who had just finished hooking up the belongings so they wouldn't fall off, walked over to a pillar and growled, "When I find out who built those home wreckin' robo-roaches." He punched the pillar, making the area of the sewers shake.

"Raph, come on," said Leo, letting go of his hug. " Let's not trash this place more than it already is." Raph calmed down and headed to the Sewer Slider. Leo and Tia climbed onto the belongings, sitting on a surfboard.

"Hey sis," said Raph, "here." He tossed something in her direction and, of course, she caught it. What Raph tossed to her was; a milk chocolate brown teddy bear with a bunch of masking tape covering it's once very fluffy body. It's right leg was gone, and so was it's left eye, which was replaced with black cloth sewn over to look like an eye patch.

"Mr. Snuggle-Button!" Tia gushed out, hugging the bear close.

"Found it in your old room, unda yar bed," Raph told her.

"Thank you, Raph," Tia said, a little bit more happiness in her voice.

"No prob." Raph started up the Sewer Slider. The headlight came to life and the tires began to turn. The Sewer Slider started to hover and the tires slid underneath it, making it glide.

"Now remember," Leo told Raph, "Don said the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet. So take it nice and-" Raph turned the engine on to max, causing the Sewer Slider to rocket through the sewer tunnels and Leo to shout, "SLOW!"

"Yaaaay-Hoooo!" Raph called out. "I'd call this a successful field-test, wouldn't you Leo?"

"Yeeeey-Haaaa!" Both brothers shouted. Tia, on the other hand, had her arms clamped around Leo's body, keeping him close like a stuffed animal.

"Okay guys," she shouted over the sound of the roaring engine, "this field-test is a great success! Now can we slow down?!"

"What's the matter sis?" Raph asked, slightly mocking. "I thought you were a-okay with goin' fast."

"I do," she responded, "only if there's seat-belts!"

"Raph," Leo said, stopping what might become a verbal fight, "we're almost home. You should slow down."

"Oh, all right," Raph said, slowing down the Sewer Slider.

**_At the new Lair_**

Don toiled to fix the robot. While he was working, Master Splinter came up behind him.

"Even though it isn't active, that thing still makes me uneasy Donatello," Master Splinter said.

"This is state of the art robotics Sensei," Don told him. "Brilliant work. I've just gotta know what makes it tick." Just then, the Sewer Slider slowly landed inside the Lair. Tia jumped off of it first. Due to the high speed of the journey, the front side of Tia's hair was a mess and the bun came out.

"Let me guess," Don asked, looking at his sister's head. "Raph?"

"Jee, what made you think that?" She asked sarcastically. Tia ran over to the end of the Sewer Slider to find her hairbrush, with was easier said than done.

Meanwhile, Leo finally found what he was looking for, jumped off the Sewer Slider, and called, "Hey. Good news Mikey, your DVD collection survived." Leo tossed the small box of DVDs at Mikey.

"Awesome," Mikey replied. "Let throw in something light on story and heavy on gory. Cuz the video model is ready to rock' n 'roll." Mikey pressed the "On" button on the remote control. The TV sets lit up, to show the news.

_"In a press conference today at Stock-Tronics Inc,"_ the news lady said. _"New York's leading technology firm."_

"Boring."

Mikey was about to switch the channel when Don called out, "Wait! I wanna see this." The TV screens displayed two people; one a black man wearing glasses and a lab coat, the other a skinny young woman with red hair and holding a small box, stood inside a shiny laboratory with a small maze and a sheet covering something.

The news lady continued, _"Founder and CEO Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation."_

The man, Baxter Stockman, said on the TVs, _"A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door.' I say, let the path seeking begin. For I, Doctor Baxter Stockman has designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the ultimate exasperation of rodent extermination technology, the Stock-Tronic Mouser."_

Dr. Stockman pulled away the sheet to reveal a short robot with two short legs, an ovular head with sharp teeth, no arms, and a light source where eyes should be. The same robot that destroyed their home.

Everyone gasped in surprise as soon as the Mouser came onto the screens.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing," Don commented, looking at the Mouser head in his hand.

"Unless it's for some reason we don't know of," Tia said thoughtfully who had stopped her searching to watch TV.

Raph, however, wasn't so calm about this. He pulled out his sai and slammed one of the TV screens, causing it to make a small explosion.

"I say we head ova' ta Stock-Tronics and kick some serious shell," he said, running towards the exit. Luckily, Master Splinter blocked his son's path.

"Absolutely not!" The rat said, hitting Raph on the head with his cane. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You can ill-afford to be seen by more humans."

While on the TVs, Dr. Stockman continued, _"My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neal, will release several rats into the simulation chamber. April, processed my dear."_ April dumped out the consistent of the box. Probably a dozen black rats fell out and landed inside the miniature maze, scurrying all over the area. Then, Stockman placed the Mouser at the entrance and said, _"Now, observe the sheer genius of my Mouser in action."_ Like magic, the Mouser took off. In less time to say, "Get a haircut," the Mouser devoured every single rat.

"Oh man," Mikey exclaimed. "I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town. Oh, sorry sensei."

** I**

_"And the Mouser's search and receivable functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer," _said TV Stockman.

"This is so great!" April O'Neal exclaimed, watching Dr. Stockman's interview. "My friends, my family, will finally see that I really do work with the Baxter Stockman!"

"You flatter me, Miss O'Neal. I like that." Stockman said proudly. Then, April checked on the Mouser prototypes on the computer.

"Hmm, that's strange. I was running a routine director check, half the Mouser prototypes aren't even transmitting. It's like they just vanished."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing April. Probably just a computer glitch. I'll have a systems tech over in the morning."

"But, what if the Mousers have been tampered with? We should go over all their transmission backups."

Dr. Stockman placed a hand on April's shoulder to stop and said suspensily, "That won't be necessary April!" Then he began to leave the room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm excepting an important call from a very important financial backer."

Once Stockman left to his office through a sliding door, April's mind wandered towards her boss. Why was he so worried about this? Why didn't he let April check the backups? Was there some reason he didn't want her to check? If so, what was he hiding?

** I**

The five turtles stood in a circle around Master Splinter. Tia went first, throwing the ball end of her weapon at him. He simply grabbed it and yanked the kyoketsu-shogei out of his daughter's hands, then tossed it aside. She ran to get it, but Splinter tripped her with his cane, causing her to land on her stomach.

"Do not let the enemy take your weapon, Terentia," he said. Don went next. He swung his Bo staff at Master Splinter, which he blocked. Then, he whacked Don across his shell, making him stumble away.

"Do not lean with your shoulders, Donatello." Leo jumped behind Splinter for a counter attack. Unfortunately, Splinter whacked Leo across the room.

"Faster on your counter attack, Leonardo." Mickey came, swinging his nunchucks. Splinter easily tripped him.

"Mind your footwork, Michelangelo." Lastly, Raph went. He charged forward with his sai, only to have them knocked out of his hands and pinned against the wall.

"You are distracted, Raphael," the rat told his son. "You must learn to focus your attacks." When he finished, he released Raph.

"I'd like ta focus my attacks on that Stockman guy," Raph responded, dusting himself off. He noticed Master Splinter walking away, then asked, "Why can't we the pride and show him a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it!" Splinter answered. He entered his room through the Japanese sliding doors and said to all his children, "We will resume your training in the morning."

"Hmph, we will resume your training in the morning," Mikey said, imitating Master Splinter.

"I heard that."

"Busted!" Don laughed, making everyone else laughed. By everyone else, that meant Leo and Tia.

"I'd like ta bust a few heads," Raph said, punching his fist into his hand.

"Chill bro," Mikey said, walking towards the living room area. "We don't need no stinking surface world. We've got late movies, top ten video countdowns, BMX highlights, some really weird Korean language soap opera. . ."

"Or," Don interrupted, getting ready to work, "you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts. If I can get one working, we can track it to its source to find out what Stockman's really using them for."

Raph stretched and yawned, "Nah, I'm beat. I'm gonna rack."

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asked himself. A sudden clatter snapped Leo out of his thoughts. He looked over to see his sister, her legs sticking out of the Sewer Slider. A few items falling out.

"Hey, sis, could you keep it down?" Don asked, momentarily stopping his work to look at Tia. "I'm trying to work here."

"Sorry, Donnie," she said, getting back out. "Just getting something." She waved a green, three-ring binder with a multiple paper cutouts glued to the cover, and a black ballpoint pen, over her head to show him. The cover had cutouts of book quotes, a few music notes, five cartoony turtles, Tia's name in seven different languages(including English), and on top, in big letters yet neat spelling, read, _'My Adventure Journal'_.

** I**

Back at Stock-Tronics, a certain someone was having a conference in his office.

"The Mousers will be ready when I decide their ready," Dr. Stockman told the man on his computer screen. "Our first field test was-"

"Was a complete failure," the man interrupted. "I do not tolerate failure."

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist. The test was suppose to expose any possible design flaws. As a result, I've already upgraded the Mousers for greater durability. And I assure you, they will perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan."

"They'd better, for your sake." Unbeknownst to them, April heard everything.

** I**

Some time later, Mikey and Tia had fallen asleep in the living room, him on the couch and her in the armchair. With them out and Don still working on the Mouser, that gave a certain someone the opportunity he needed. He made his way out the door, only to see someone he wasn't excepting.

"Midnight stroll?" Leo asked.

"Out of my way, Leo," Raph said.

"Master Splinter said we stay put." Raph got into a fighting position.

"Look, I'll through you of I have too." Leo did the same as his brother.

"I'd like to see you try, Hothead."

"Careful what ya wish for, Splinta Junia." Raph made the first move, tackling Leo. The two turtle brothers wrestled each other, until a Mouser ran past them.

"Hey guys!" Don called out, running after the robot with Mikey at his side. "I got one working!"

"Come on, he's faster than he looks," Mikey added. When the two brothers and the Mouser disappeared down the tunnel, Tia suddenly came up. She was clipping a small first aid ouch to her belt.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Tia called down the tunnel. She looked over on the ground, then said, "Oh, hi guys." And ran down the tunnel, out of sight.

"So," Raph said, "ya just gonna let that Mouser roam free?"

"Master Splinter is so going to kill us," Leo said, getting up from the ground and running after three of his siblings. He stopped momentarily to ask, "Well, you coming or what?" Then took off again.

"If you insist." Raph jumped to his feet and chased after his siblings and the Mouser robot.

** I**

"Good night, April dear," Stockman said to April as he left. "Try not to work too late. Your know I don't like to pay overtime."

"Good night, Dr. Stockman." Once he was gone, April got up from her desk and went into Stockman's office. She got onto his computer and said to herself as she typed, "Now, let's found out what plan you've cooking with those Mousers, Dr. Stockman." While searching, a red paw-shaped icon popped up. Curious, April clicked it.

Suddenly, the bookcases slid away, revealing a hidden elevator.

** I**

The turtles had followed the Mouser through the sewers, ultimately running after it across a pipe bridge. Leading the way was Mikey, followed by Donnie, Tia, Leo, and Raph.

"Watch your step here, guys," Leo said. "Don't wanna end up as turtle soup." Unfortunately, the pipe led to a dead end. Using its clawed feet, the Mouser started to climb up the wall. When they saw this, the turtles stopped.

"Resourceful little critter," Donnie commented.

"So what do we do now?" Raph asked.

"Like Master Splinter says," Leo answered, putting on some shuko spikes, "a ninja is always prepared."

"I thought that was the Boy Scouts," Mikey joked, doing the same as his brother.

Tia sighed, "Not the time for jokes, Mikey."

** I**

The curiosity got the better of April. She walked into the elevator, pressed one of the buttons, and the door immediately shut on her. Suddenly, the elevator sped all the way down, taking April along with it.

** I**

As the turtles climbed up the wall, Mikey complained, "Next time, let's leave the wall crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights."

"You read way too many comic books," Leo commented.

Tia bit her lower lip in thought, then asked, "That was Spider-Man you were talking about, right?"

"And how would you know that, bookworm?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Well, I maybe a bookworm and I may not read a lot of comics, but that doesn't mean I don't know my comic book characters." Just as she finished, the Mouser made it to an open pipe, big enough for all five turtles to walk through.

Once they were back on their feet and continued onward, Mikey asked, "Just curious, Don. What's to stop ol' turbo jaws from munchin' up another two point five on the Richter scale?"

"I shut down it's jaw circuits," Don said. "It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum." Just then, the Mouser came to a haul near some pipes. Then proceed to eat it's way through them.

"You were sayin'?" Raph asked. Naturally, Donnie was shocked at this. He made sure that this didn't happen, but it happened anyway.

Mikey sighed, "Don's finally lost his techno-mojo. Sad really."

"It must some kind of security override route," Donnie said. "Come on." They made it a little further when Donnie stopped them.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked.

"If I'm not mistaken," Donnie said, "that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads." Don point to the leaking pipe above them.

"So?" Raph asked.

"So, our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipe's support." As he spoke, the pipe became worse. It groaned and cracks appeared. Orange-colored water came out.

"Incoming!" Leo cried out. The pipe finally burst, washing the turtles down the tunnel. They were swept right out, causing them to fall. Before any of them could fall to their doom, Tia pull out her weapon, wrapped it around a pipe and hung onto it.

"Grab on!" She called to her brothers. One by one, each hung on by the other's ankles. First it was Don, then Leo, Raph, and lastly Mikey.

"Ow!" Raph said. "Watch where ya point those shuko spikes, Mike."

"Keep your shell on, Raph," Mikey responded, swinging back and forth. "I've got an idea."

"Mike, wait!" Leo called down. "What are you-" Before he could finish, Mikey let go and fell through a waterfall. This little action caused the others to lose their grips and fall with him. Luckily, they caught themselves with their shuko spikes, landing on a wall.

"Guys, you okay?" Donnie asked.

Raph spat out some water and deadpanned, "Peachy."

** I**

The elevator finally came to a stop, much to April's relief. Once the door opened and April walked, she sure got one big surprise. Below her, hundreds upon thousands of Mouser robots were being built.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is," April said to herself. "This is serious overkill." She decided to get to the bottom of this, she went off to find a control room or something. What she didn't know was she had set off an alarm. An alarm to contact Baxter Stockman.

** I**

After the turtles managed to climb back, they finally made it back into the tunnel. Due to the busted pipe, more water flowed through and the Mouser was no one in sight.

"When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him inta little bot burgers," Raph threatened, taking out his shuko spikes.

"Easy Raph," Don said as he and the others removed their spikes. "We still gotta keep him in one piece."

"Which is easier said than done, apparently," Tia added.

"What makes you think we'll even find the little blender butt?" Mikey asked.

Leo pointed to nearby hole that none of them noticed until now, and said, "I think he left us a few clues."

** I**

As April typed away at the computer she found, she asked herself, "What are you really up too, Dr. Stockman?"

"Now now, Miss O'Neal, that would be telling." The young woman turned around, to see none other than her boss walking towards her. "Sufficient to say, my army of Mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man."

"But, aren't you already a very rich and powerful man?"

"Ah Miss O'Neal! So brilliant, yet so naive. I will truly miss working with you."

"What?! You mean I'm fired?"

"In a . . . matter of speaking." Suddenly, a metal arm grabbed April by her back and dropped into the inactive Mouser robots.

"I'm afraid I can't let you live, Miss O'Neal," Dr. Stockman continued, typing away at the computer. "You've seen far too much already and . . . Well, let's just I have trust issues." As if on cue, every Mouser sprang to life.

** I**

The Mouser had made a small tunnel, but luckily it was big enough for the turtles to walk through. So, naturally, they followed. The tunnel led them to an empty subway station. Don exited the tunnel first, his brothers and sister following close behind.

As they looked around, Donnie called out, "There!" He pointed across the station. Their target was in sight. The turtles broke into a run, Raph charging ahead of his siblings.

Before he could even cross over to the other side, Leo grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled him back, and yelled, "Look out!" And for good reason too, because a train came hurrying by. When it left, the Mouser was gone too.

"Woah! Robo-Houndi!" Mikey half-joked.

"Wrong!" Leo corrected, pointing to the moving train. "Rogo-hitchhiker!" Sure enough, the Mouser somehow manage to jump on the train, holding with its teeth.

"We'll never catch him now!"

"Two can play that game," said Raph. Just then, another train was coming their way. When it got close enough, Raph jumped aboard, stabbing the train roof with his sai to hold on.

"What a maniac!" Tia said.

"Yeah," Don agreed. Then he called to Raph, "Wait for us!" He and his siblings ran to the moving train and all four managed to jump on as well. The trip didn't take long, however. The Mouser jumped off and continued walking. Raph spotted this and followed suit, as did his siblings. Once their feet hit the ground, they continued on.

** I**

Thinking fast, April grabbed the first object she could use as a weapon. Which happened to be a nearby fire extinguisher.

"Keep back!" April threatened a Mouser coming close to her. "I know how to use this." When it came closer, April sprayed the content of the extinguisher at it. Which did absolutely nothing.

Instead, April slammed the fire extinguisher itself onto the robot's head, destroying it in the process. The rest charged at her. April tried to bash another, but all it did was catch it in it's teeth. It bit down on the thing, it to explode. The explosion caused a massive cloud of extinguisher foam. This gave April a chance to run. Even in the cloud April found a door.

"You can run, Miss O'Neal," Baxter Stockman called out. "But you cannot hide from my Mousers." April found a lever and pulled it down, revealing the sewers. Having no other options, April ran, with the Mousers not far behind.

** I**

Finally, the turtles managed to catch up with their Mouser. However, it wasn't alone.

"Who invited him?" Mikey asked, just as the other Mouser noticed them.

"I got it!" Raph said. He pulled out a razor sharp shuricon and hurled at the Mouser. It sliced a gap into the robot's head. But, it suddenly got back up.

"This is not good guys," Leo said, noticing it get up.

"And neither is that!" Tia added. She was pointing at an army of Mousers heading towards them. "These chrome domes are tougher than the last batch."

"Yeah," agreed Raph, "and there's alot more of 'em too." All five turtles stood back to back, Mousers surrounding them, their weapons drawn.

"Let's get 'em!" Tia shouted. Then, the turtles began to destroy the Mousers. As they fought, Don made some comment about how (technically speaking) incredible the Mousers were.

So, Raph sarcastically asked, "Geez Donnie, why don't ya just marry one already?"

"Okay, would you guys help me over here?" Tia called to her brothers. She was currently surrounded with Mousers. Yet, despite being outnumbered, the young turtle stood her ground, stabbing and grappling Mousers as much as she could. Now I know how Master Splinter felt when we fought these things the last time. Tia's thought were interrupted she felt a sharp pain erupted in her right leg. A scream came out before she could stop it, causing her to look down. Apparently, one of the robots got behind her and bit her leg. Not deep enough to severally injure her, but enough to make her bleed.

"Tia!"

"Sissy!" Before Tia knew it, Leo and Mikey came at their sister's aid. The two jumped into the air, flipped onto the ledge she was fighting on, and landed perfectly in front of her. Carefully but swiftly, Leo turned around and chopped off the head of the Mouser biting Tia, while Mikey was fending off against the others.

The body toppled off the edge and Tia felt it's grip loosen. But, a little more blood trickled out. Feeling a little lightheaded, Tia fell on one knee. Leo saw this and turned back to the injured turtle.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I've been better," Tia replied, starting to open up the Mouser head to get it off. "But, I'll live. Right now, you should help Mike with them." As her brothers fought, Tia successfully got the robot head off, tossed it aside, and pulled out the first aid kit she was carrying. She then pulled a bandage and wrapped it tightly around her shin.

By the time she finished, the Mousers were destroyed. Except one.

"Great job guys," Don said. "Just make sure to keep one-" He was interrupted by Raph destroying the last one. "-in task."

"So much for tracking it back to it's source," Leo said dryly, sheathing his katanas.

"So this was all just a big waste of time?" Tia asked, limping towards her brothers.

"Pretty much, sis," Mikey answered.

"Come on," Leo said, "let's head back. Raph, carry Tia."

"Sure thing, Fearless Leader," he said. He walked over to Tia and picked her up piggyback style. Just as they headed home, Raph felt a small but sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked defensively.

Tia answered, "That was for ruining our chase." Raph simply grumbled in response.

** I**

April just ran and ran until two Mousers blocked her path. So, she turned around and headed the other way, only to have two more Mousers there.

Having no other choice, April turned to her right and ran down the tunnel. Unfortunately, she tripped and the passage was blocked. The four Mousers were close behind, ready to strike their target. This was the end.

April screamed and closed her eyes. But, when she opened them, the Mousers were destroyed and four(one leaning against the sewer walls) stood in front of her.

"Oh, thank you!" April said. "Thank you so much! You saved my-my-"

Before she finished, Mikey leaned forward and said to her with a smile, "Hey! How ya doin'?" Shocked beyond belief, April fainted. Mikey picked her up and asked his brothers, "So, can I keep her?"

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that. Personally, I'm not too impressed by this. But, leave me a comment about if you liked it or not. Some criticism would be nice too, just anything. Please and thanks. )**

**I hope everyone in the US had a great Thanksgiving and Thanksgiving vacation. I know I did, minus getting sick towards the end. Anyway, got some new followers. Thanks ****DonnieHeart****, ****Mikeyluver97****, ****dream lightning****, ****Tati334****, ****cinthialeonzo23****, ****Marsmiko****, ****TF Fan-for life****, ****Moore98Luke****, and ****TMNTGirl****.**

**Also, a quick shout out to ****_Kingkaiji_**** for mentioning me as his/her new follower on his/her story, Digimon Saga. I highly recommend for any Digimon fan. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi-ya! In this chapter, I'm gonna focus a little more on Tia. Hope you guys don't mind that.**

**Also, this will be the last chapter of this fanfic. Not that I don't want to continue; it's just that I don't have a lot of time to write out the whole series. Don't worry, I'll still write about my OC in smaller stories and I still plan on writing Turtles Forever and my own sequel. Anyways, let's get readin'!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the series, or the song. You'll see.**

Chapter 3 "Attack of the Mousers"

The turtles finally made it back to the Lair, with Mikey carrying the unconscious April O'Neal and Raph carrying Tia.

"Do you think he'll catch us?" Mikey whispered as they snuck in. Since the lights were still on, they had to be extra stealthy.

The sudden sound of a clearing throat answered his question.

"Uh oh," Mikey uttered. Master Splinter made his way towards them.

"My sons, where were you all?" Splinter asked, getting closer with every word he spoke. "Why are you carrying a human, Michelangelo? And what happened to Terentia?" Having no other choice, the turtles, minus Tia, decided to tell him the truth.

"You see," Donnie began, "remember that Mouser I was putting back together? I got it fully functional again."

"Mmhm," Splinter said, listening to his son yet not hiding his emotions. "And where is it now?" Donnie turned his head and glared at a certain red-masked turtle next to him.

"Destroyed." Donnie told him about their chase through the sewers, the other Mousers that attacked them, Tia getting bitten during the battle, and rescuing the woman Mikey held. The other three added more details along the way, but Don mostly told the story. But, that didn't make any of them not weary of Tia. She hadn't moved or said a word since they made the decision to bring April back with them. Yes, Tia was a quiet turtle, but even she would have help add to the story.

Master Splinter, all the while, listened to their story in silence. He wasn't too happy with them just running out, hearing that his only daughter got hurt as well, and having a human see them. But, at a the same time, he knew that she was in danger and he would do something similar too. Only, he would've been more discrete.

The old rat sighed and said, "Just. . . treat your sister's injuries." He turned back around and headed to his room. But before his door closed, he added, "Although, I would wake her up first." Upon hearing this, the turtles looked at Tia. Turns out, she was asleep. Her head laid resting on Raph's shoulder. She looked so peaceful.

Raph was the first to break the silence. "So, who's gonna wake her?"

"Mikey," the three turtles said, looking at their brother.

"What?! Why me?" The turtle in question asked.

"Because you know 'the trick'," Leo answered nonchalantly. Mikey sighed in defeat and left to get prepared. Tia was always a heavy sleeper, so waking her up was no easy task. Luckily, Mikey knew one thing could.

As Raph walked over and placed her on Donnie's new work table, Mikey came back with April on the couch and his CD Walkman in hand. He carefully placed the headphones over where ears should be, turned the volume all the way up, and pressed play. Loud rock-and-roll blasted through the headphones, loud enough to be heard from a distance.

"Ahh!" Tia yelled as soon as the music started, now wide wake. It shocked her to the point of sitting up. She quickly took off the blaring headphones and tossed them to her laughing brother.

"Jeez, what the shell Mikey?!" She asked, almost yelling. "Are you trying to make me deaf?. . .Wait, when did we make it back to the Lair?"

"Um, 'bout a couple minutes ago," Mikey answered.

"You feel asleep on the way back," Don added. A blush formed on their sister's face.

"I-I did?" All four of her brothers nodded. "Oh. Hehe. Sorry."

"It's okay, sis," Leo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault." That made Tia feel a little better, yet she still felt bad about getting hurt. "Don, treat her wounds." His next sentence was directed towards Tia. "And when he's done, you head straight to bed, young lady."

Tia sighed, "Yes sir." She gave an unenthusiastic salute as Donnie carefully unwrapped Tia's bandage to clean it. As he got into doctor mode, the others were in the living room, waiting for April to wake up.

** I**

(**A.N. Now we get to the beginning of the episode. If you found this unsettling, sorry.**)

Hours passed, and April had not woken up yet. After Tia was sent to bed with her injuries cleaned, the turtles waited for their human guest to awaken.

Finally, she did.

"Oh man, what a dream," April said, dazed from sleep. "Turtles fighting robots? Did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the-" April finally noticed her hosts. "Weirdest. Thing. I've ever. Seen!" April looked around at her surroundings, realizing she wasn't in her home.

When she looked back at the turtles, Mikey came up to her, met her face-to-face, and said enthusiastically, "Hi!" April screamed, which cause Mikey to let out a girly scream as well. "Please don't do that!" He said, waving his hands in front of him in surprise. "Almost jumped outta my shell."

"It has three fingers!" April grabbed the pillow she was resting on, placed on top of her head, squeezed her eyes, and chanted, "I'm asleep. I'm asleep," over and over again.

"This isn't going very well," Donnie stated.

"Hey come on!" Mikey protested. "We don't have much practice talkin' to humans. It's gonna take a little time." Just as he finished, their frightened guest briefly opened her eyes, to see that she was still in the same place, and the turtles were still there. Then she went back to saying she's asleep. Mikey yawned, "She's making me sleepy."

Finally having enough, Raph tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, and said, "Hey you! What do ya know about those Mouser robots?"

Now a bit calmer, April replied, "Well, at first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem. Then, I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said-Oh no, I'm taking to it."

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm talking to it! To you! Okay April, you're talking to a giant three fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that your dreaming, so everything's okay. Hello!"

"Hello April," Leo said, playing along but still weary of her reaction. "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine! Everything's absolutely great!" Suddenly, April's slightly crazy laugh turned into a startled shriek. That was because Master Splinter appeared.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions," he said.

"You're. . . You're a-" April fainted once again.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Sensi," Don joked. "Now what?"

"Let's nudge her," Leo suggested.

"I'll snap her out of it," Raph said.

"Raphael no!" Splinter replied hastily. As they discussed, Mikey walked away, grabbed his headphones, and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Someone get me when she wakes up," he said, turning his music and going into his own world.

"Well, I might as well make her some tea when she wakes up," Leo said.

"That is if she doesn't fainted again," Raph remarked.

"Is it alright if I make a suggestion?" Everyone, except Mikey, turned their direction towards the upper part of the Lair. Before them, Tia sat on the ledge, her feet dangling below.

"Terentia, what are you doing out of bed?" Splinter asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Although, I did overhear what happened. Do you mind if I give an idea?" Leo sighed, knowing that once she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep. Not for a while anyway.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Well, wouldn't it be easier if everyone wasn't crowding her all at once? Say, have only one turtle, or rat, be with her to explain everything and have her believe we're real." Tia paused to let her theory sink in.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Donnie was the first to speak. "That's a great idea, sis."

"Thank you. So, whose gonna stay with her?"

The three brothers looked at each other in silence, then looked back and said, "You."

"Huh? Why am I the one whose chosen?!"

"It was your idea," Raph shrugged.

"And you're the nicest one," Donnie added. As much as Tia didn't want to admit it, she was the nicest of the five. Not that her brothers weren't nice. But, while she had a kinder personality, she was also the shyest.

But, duty calls. So she jumped down(wincing slightly from her hurt leg) and walked over to her family.

"All right," Tia sighed in defeat. She sat down in the recliner and told everyone to leave. So they did. Leo and Splinter went to the kitchen to make April tea, Raph left to the dojo, and Donnie went to his new work area. All they had to do was wait for April to wake up and not faint again.

** I**

_Dear AJ,_

_I've had interesting night. First off, remember how I told you about Donnie fixing that Mouser and tracking it to its source? Well, he did it. Sort of. Let me explain._

_After Mikey and I fell asleep in the living room, Donnie woke us up, telling us he got a Mouser up and running. So, we chased after it all night. And by "we," I mean myself and all four brothers. Unfortunately, more Mousers showed up and we all fought. I got bitten on my leg. It hurts, but I'll live. However, a certain hotheaded brother of ours destroyed our Mouser. So, we pretty much just spend all night chasing a robot for nothing._

_But, things started to look up. For a few seconds. On our way back,(Raph had to carry me to the Lair because a] it would've made my leg worse and b] Leo told him too.) my bros saved a young woman from more Mouser. I couldn't fight at that moment because my leg was so much pain. However, when the woman(I think I heard that her name was April) fainted when she saw Mikey's face in the light._

_It took a while to decide on what was the best to do with April. In the end, we took her back to the Lair with us. What happened in-between coming here and making it back I can't remember because I had apparently fell asleep on Raph's shell on the way back. That was pretty embarrassing._

_After I was woken up and after Donnie treated my leg, Leo told me to turn in. But, I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was my nap on the way home, I don't know. Though, I did overhear what happened. Long story short, April's still afraid of us and she fainted again, this time after seeing Master Splinter. Though, I will admit, hearing Mikey scream was pretty funny._

_Then, I got an idea. For one of us to stay with her and make her believe we're real. So, I told them my idea and they agreed. Currently, I'm waiting for April to wake up, while the others are doing their own things. If anything interesting happens again, I'll write to you. See ya._

_Your friend,_

_Terentia_

** I**

Tia finished her journal entry and looked back at April. Still not awake. Twenty minutes, and nothing. With nothing else to do, Tia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

_"Oh, all the money,_

_That money that e'er I've spent,_

_I spent it in good company."_

As Tia sang, she didn't notice April beginning to stir.

_"And all the harm,_

_That e'er I've done_

_Alas, it was to none, but me."_

April heard something. She heard it before she saw who it was. When she opened her eyes, she let out a quiet gasp.

_"And all I've, for want of wit_

_To mem'ry now I can't recall._

_So fill to me that parting glass_

_Good night, and joy be with you all."_

She was still in the same place, but instead of four giant turtles and a giant rat, she saw one turtle. But this turtle was different than the last four. For one, this one was female, and younger too. April caught sight of hair on the turtle's head, a dark strawberry-blonde to be exact. It was long and tied back into a slightly messy ponytail. She also caught sight of a cute Yin and Yang necklace and a white mask.

_"Oh, all the comrades that e'er I've had_

_Are sorry for my going away._

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had_

_Would wish me one more day to stay."_

April didn't know whether to be scared or not. While she was in a strange room with a giant singing turtle with a full head hair, something inside her thought that she wasn't going to harm her.

_"But since it falls, unto my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call,_

_'Good night, and joy be with you all_

_Good night, and joy be with you all.'"_

"You have a pretty voice." Tia opened her eyes and saw her guest was awake. A sudden wave of embarrassment made Tia go flush.

"Um, th-thank you," she muttered. Suddenly, April started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

April answered, "I never thought I'd see a turtle blush." Tia started to chuckle too.

When she finished, she said, "Anyway, my name is Terentia, but you can call me Tia. My brothers do." April suddenly went pale.

"So," April said quietly, "those other turtles-"

"That's them."

"And the rat?"

"That's our Master Splinter. But don't worry, he's nice. We all are. Well, with the exception of Raph." That made April laugh.

"I like your necklace."

"Thanks. Do you want a closer look?"

"Um, sure." Tia got up from the chair and walked over to the human, while undoing the hook on her necklace. She stopped, sat down next to April, and handed it to her. April hesitated to take it.

"There's no need to worry. It's not gonna jump up and bite you." That made the young woman feel a little better, so she took it. With a closer inspection, she noticed how crude the handicraft on the Yin Yang pendant was. The line was a bit jagged, like the person didn't get a good grip on the knife and missed the carving mark. The wood itself wasn't to smooth, and a few tiny blobs of paint crossed-over each other. Instead of a chain holding the charm, it was a piece of rope-like string with two bobby-pins as hooks.

Then, April felt something on the back. She flipped it over, and this is what she saw. Glued to the back, was a photo. It was small, not the best quality either, and the edges were cut to fit in the circle. In the photo, it showed Master Splinter and all five turtles. Only thing was, all of them were younger. A lot younger. Tia was no more than a baby, while the others turtles looked about five or six years of age. The four eldest turtles stood around their father, who in turn held his daughter.

April noticed writing carved into the back; it went around the picture. It said, "Happy Birthday Tia, From your Bros."

"Wow," April said, handing the necklace back. "I guess this necklace means a lot to you."

"Yep. So, do you think you're fine?"

"I think so."

Tia looked over to the kitchen, and called out, "Okay, she's fine now." With that, Leo and Splinter walked in. This time, April wasn't as surprised to see them. "Hey Raph!" Raph heard her and saw what happened. "Could you get Mikey?"

"Sure thing," he replied.

** I**

Raph came up to his orange wearing brother, who was still listening to his music.

"Hey! Hey, earth ta Mikey!" Raph called, whacking him across the head to get Mike's attention.

"Ow! What?" Mikey took off his headphones and frowned at his brother.

"She woke up. Tia talked to her, Leo made her some tea, and she's ready to consider we might be real."

Mikey smiles. "Awesomely radical, dude!"

"Heh, if ya keep talkin' like that, she's gonna pass out again."

"Hey!" When they got into the living room, the rest of the turtles were there, with April holding a steaming cup of tea in her hands. "So, you okay now?" Mikey asked her.

"Yes, thanks," answered April. "I've decided that this is a very long that I keep not waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Young woman," Splinter began, "we have something very important to discuss."

April asked, "What?"

Splinter continued, "We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us all into great danger."

"But, Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her," Leo said, who was kneeling on his Sensi's right.

"Yeah," Raph agreed, "aren't you always teachin' us to do the right thing?" He was standing next to Splinter's right.

"That is a good point, Raph," agreed Tia, still seated next to April.

Splinter replied, "As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways to, 'do the right thing.' But, there is no going back." Then he turned to April, "I'm afraid we found ourselves, at your mercy."

"I would never tell anybody," their guest insisted. "I mean, who would believe me?"

"She's got a point," Donnie answered, sitting on the couch arm on Tia's side.

"Yeah," Mikey added, then began to flex while saying, "we're unbelievable!"

"Geez, where's your off-switch?" Raph commented, which Mikey and everyone else ignored.

Getting back to the point, April concluded, "Seriously, I promise." To make sure, Splinter got up from the chair and walked towards the human. He stared straight into her eyes.

Then he said, "I believe you." Leo came over and asked if he was showing how to sense someone telling the truth. Though, Splinter answered, "No. This is called, 'trusting your gut.'"

Finally, April decided to ask the turtles and Splinter an obvious question.

"So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people? Er-turtles, er-whatever."

Splinter began their tale.

"I have memories. Memories of when I used to be what you might call, normal.

_(Flashback; 15 years ago)_

"I remember, a day that started like any other; but would change the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident.

_A gray rat near some garbage, sniffed the air around him and headed towards some trash. But, he heard something that caught he interest even more, so he turned around._

_He was on the streets, and saw five humans waiting at the corner. Three adults, and two kids._

"A young boy carried a glass jar, with four pet infant turtles and one unhatched turtle egg. An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run over by a large truck.

_The other kid that was at the crosswalk, the one that didn't have the turtles, heard the truck coming and saw the man in the street._

_"Hey!" He said. The boy ran to the blind person. Unfortunately, he accidentally bumped into the other boy, causing him to drop the turtles. The glass jar shattered against the pavement. None of them were injured, even the egg landed on a glass shard safely, but they were being pulled away by a small stream of water._

_"Look out!" The kid in street cried out. He successfully pushed the man and himself out of the way, but not so successful for the truck._

"As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back.

_As that happened, the boy back on the sidewalk was trying reach for his pets. Then, the canister landed in front of him, blocking the kid's way, then began to float on the water._

_As the baby turtles and egg drifted through the water, it led them to a drain cover. They fell through, landing in the sewers. Just then, the canister landed and shattered._

"It smashed open releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies.

_Just after the canister broke, the rat find his way down into the sewers and looked at the ooze-covered turtles and egg._

"I took pity. Gathering them up, in a coffee can.

_The rat picked one of the babies by the tail. Who then greeted him by shaking the ooze on himself onto his savior._

_Some time later, the rat managed to gather all four turtles and egg and get them to his home. He made a cozy spot for them, curled into a ball, and fell asleep._

"I took them to my burrow. The next morning, I awoke to find the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. As for the egg, all that had changed was it had turned green in color. Yet, I had a feeling it would hatch into something, someday.

_More time passes and the mutated family are walking through the sewer tunnels. The rat, Splinter, is leading the way and carrying the coffee can which held the egg. The four turtles all crawled in a straight line behind Splinter._

"They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people on the surface would not understand. We are so, different. I was amazed by their dexterity, But even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day.

_"Splin-ter?"_

"They actually spoke, my name. Soon, they all were speaking.

_The turtles and Splinter are back at their home, eating pizza._

"Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu. The secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on Renaissance art that I had fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo; together they are..."

_(End of Flashback)_

All five turtles stood up, gave one giant high-three, and yelled, "Turtles Forever!"

"Or, something like that, that we all shout at once," Mikey said to April.

Then, Raph sat next to her and told her, "First rule, ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier."

"And so," Splinter concluded, "we have remained in secret, and that is our story."

"But how did you learn martial arts?" April asked.

Splinter replied, "That is a story for another time."

"But wait," April said, "Terentia isn't a Renaissance name. How did you give her that name?" Soon after April asked that, Tia tapped Splinter on the shoulder.

He looked over at her, and she asked shyly, "Can I tell this one?"

"Very well." He stepped aside so she could tell the tale.

"If you caught on, even though when I was an egg, nothing that incredible happened. However, over the next four years after our mutation, I slowly grew within the egg, until I hatched. A few hours after I was born, I became hungry and Splinter needed to find formula for me.

"So, he left the Lair. Unfortunately, he didn't have any idea on how to get some. But, once he reached the surface and began his search, he spotted a woman and her son about to be mugged. Luckily, he prevented it from happening and saved the mother and son. She wanted to thank him personally, since he was hiding in the shadows the whole time. Reluctantly, he revealed himself. To his surprise, she wasn't afraid of him."

"After that day," Splinter added, "I remembered that not all humans would be terrified of us."

Tia continued, "He told her his situation with me; and in return, she bought him baby formula and some diapers. Splinter thanked her and asked for her name. Her name was Terentia. And so, he named me after her."

April replied to Splinter, "Wow. That's amazing."

** I**

_Dear AJ,_

_Remember how I said this afternoon that I'd write to you again if anything happened? Well, I wouldn't be writing if it didn't happen._

_Here's how it went. After I finished my last entry, since I didn't want to get bored, I decided to practice my singing. April woke up and heard me. She said I have a pretty voice. I'm glad she said that, but it's been a long time since I got a comment on my singing. And I mean outside my family._

_Anyway, we talked for a little bit and she believes we're real. I'm happy my idea worked._ _Soon after, April gave us her word that she wouldn't tell anyone of our existents. Then, Sensi told her our origins and even let me tell her about how I got my name._

_Unfortunately, when I finished, we all saw on the news that someone robbed a bank. Well, more like something. It turned out Baxter Stockman, the man who built the Mousers, was using them to rob banks and used those robots to destroy our first home for a test run. Luckily, we put a stop to that. Well, April more or less, saved the day. Since she couldn't completely shut them down, she had to put in an overload system. In other words, she blew them up using a computer program. Messy, but effective._

_Now we're all back at the Lair celebrating. Gotta go._

_Your friend,_

_Terentia_

** I**

"Hey Sissy!" Mikey's voice called. "Come on, the news is on! You don't want to miss it!"

"Coming!" Tia answered. The young turtle gently placed her Adventure Journal on her bed, next to Mr. Snuggle-Button. She ran out of her room, down the stairs, and to the living room. Her brothers and April stood up, while Master Splinter sat in the armchair. All of them had a cup of tea.

"And, where were you, young lady?" April asked in teasing way.

Before Tia could answer, Raph ruffled his sister's hair and teased, "Writin' in her diary, that's what she was doin'."

"Ra-ph!" Tia said, shoving his hand away. "It's not a diary. It's my journal."

"Ya still write in it," Raph countered. "Hence, it's diary." Tia merely grumbled in response. All the while, April had to cover her mouth to not laugh at the two siblings.

As Tia helped herself to pouring a cup of tea, the new story they were hoping to see showed up. The lady talked about how Baxter Stockman went missing after Stocktronics blew up.

"What will you do now, Miss O'Neal?" Master Splinter asked. "You are most definitely out of a job."

She answered, "I'm. . . not exactly sure."

"We'll help you get back on your feet," Donnie told her. April was touched.

"You guys," April said, "you've all been, well, great. And by 'guys,' I guess I mean five big green talking turtles, and a giant talking rat."

"Ah well, nothing's perfect," Tia replied, earning her a few chuckles.

"Here's to the new team!" Leo called out. The five turtles and human clicked their cups together for a cheer.

**Author's Note: Last Chapter! Yay! Now I can move on to another story. Actually, I already have. It's called, "Singing Lessons."**

**If you noticed, I didn't write out the whole episode. If anyone wants me to do so, leave it the reviews or even message me. If I don't get any reply saying I should rewrite or not within a week of posting this chapter, I'm moving on.**

**Also, the song Tia sings is called, "The Parting Glass," by the Wailing Jennies. Since my sister and I are doing that song in choir, I thought, "Why not add it?" And for those who've heard the song, image Tia singing mezzo-soprano part.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been with me since the beginning, and I hope you'll join for the rest of the way. Bye!**


End file.
